Open Your Mind
by EiEl
Summary: Sherlock is a man of science and all things logical, so how could he comprehend these supernatural powers that he suddenly acquired? What are the origins of these powers, and how will Sherlock react to finding out the truth? JohnLock
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello!**

 **So, this is my first crossover fanfic!**  
 **I've had this idea for forever, and I'm so happy I can finally write it down.  
This is going to be a JohnLock story, so if you don't like it... deal with it. Haha!  
**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Strange.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sherlock was prancing around the living room muttering to himself about how incredibly petty Lestrade was being for not letting him participate in the current investigation.

 _'There are clothes that were left at the scene, but no body left behind… Just black dust… ashes? debris? A chemical compound of some kind? Damn that Lestrade!'_

Sherlock turned to John, who was sitting on his sofa chair, looking up at him with an amused expression.

"Sherlock, why don't you just take a seat for a moment? I'm going to make tea. Would you like some?"

Sherlock sighed and made his way to the couch. He laid down and faced the wall with a pout on his face for a moment, then rolled around to face John's direction.

"I don't understand it John! Why would Lestrade prevent me from intervening in cases? They always ended up on contacting me in the end either way! It's maddening John! This case is unlike any other according to that simpleton _Anderson_! Damn him for informing me about the case and having the audacity to tell _me_ that I couldn't participate!"

At this point, Sherlock was back on his two feet walking over to where John was.

John rolled his eyes and chuckled then waited a moment to see if Sherlock was going to continue complaining before speaking.

"… Are you finished with your rant? The tea is ready."

Sherlock glanced at John before grabbing his cup and took a sip.

"Yes, I'm alright now."

Sherlock analyzes John and John wavers under his stare.  
"Umm, is something wrong with the tea—?"

"Why are you so calm and collected?"

John paused and chuckled.

"I was just thinking whenever there's an investigation like this, you're always involved somehow. Like danger and crime are just drawn to you."

Sherlock blinked and then smirked.

"That is true."

John smiled then went back to his sofa.

Sherlock was about to head to the living room as well, but then his phone started to ring.

"Just give me the location, and we'll meet you there."

 _"Jesus Christ Sherlock—we're at St. James's Park. I don't know why Anderson told you that you weren't allowed to come, but we really need your help right now—."_

"Damn that Anderson!"

* * *

 **AN: Poor Sherlock!**  
 **Anderson is really going to get it... you'll see how in the next chapter. Haha!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Have a great day!~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Back already?  
YEA I AM. Haha  
Like I said, I had this idea forever now!  
I need to get it out of my system before I forget it all!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Strange.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Sherlock told John to get up and dressed as he grabbed his coat and scarf.

Sherlock was about to dash out of the room, but John tapped him on the shoulder and Sherlock glanced questionably at him.  
"I told you so."

Sherlock chuckled and they both left the flat and hailed a cab. They hopped in a cab and told the cabbie the location and they were off.

John was texting Harry going by John's constant sighing, so Sherlock put his head in his palm and turned his attention to the window and decided to look outside.

It was currently nighttime. People were walking by eager to get home, the homeless were begging for money or just hanging around, and there were lights everywhere except in the alleyways.

The cabbie stopped at a red light and Sherlock noticed a strange individual.

In an alleyway, across from the park, someone was watching him. This person had a peculiar way of dressing going by the beige robes that also covered their face.

 _'Those robes seem like they belong to Buddhist monks, but from where? Where—?"_

Sherlock's thoughts were interrupted by John who shook him.

"Sherlock, we're here."

Sherlock nodded absentmindedly, and exited the cab and walked over to where Lestrade was.

The crime scene was located at the bottom of a hill next to a lake surrounded by trees. Some of the trees were destroyed and in the clearing, there was the crime scene covered with forensic scientists, detectives, and police.

Lestrade was discussing lab reports with two forensic scientists, until he heard a groan from Anderson.

"Zip it Anderson. We need his help and you bloody know it."

Anderson was about to retort, but just huffed and walked over to Sally.

Lestrade shook his head and went over to Sherlock and John.

"Bloody hell, I apologize for Anderson's behavior."

Sherlock sent a glare to Anderson before looking back at Lestrade.

"It's quite alright. Now, tell me, what do you know?"

Sherlock asked as they made their way to the 'corpse'.

"Well, honestly, not much. The black dust that was left behind is dark matter, but we don't know how that's possible! People aren't made of dark matter and I'm sure as hell there's no weapons out there that contain that. Even if there is, they can't disintegrate into dark matter. Not scientifically possible—but I swear, if you open your bloody mouth and tell me that that's possible, I swear to God—!"

"No, no, you're absolutely correct."

Lestrade opened his mouth but then closed it when he heard what Sherlock said.

"Really? No corrections?"

Sherlock scoffed.

"Don't get used to it, but yes, you're right. It isn't possible. This isn't possible. It doesn't look like someone set this up to throw us off. This person actually disintegrated… but how?"

Sherlock was about to go to his Mind Palace, but then Anderson and Sally approached him.

"Only speak if you have something useful to say." Lestrade warned.

Sally and Anderson glanced at Lestrade before looking at Sherlock again.

"So even the psychopath detective can't figure this out, huh?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and tried to think.

Sally and Anderson smirked at each other.

"Admit it, you don't know what's going on."

Sherlock was still thinking when Anderson walked over and grabbed Sherlock's shirt and yanked him forward.

"Ignoring me, huh? Don't want to deal with the fact that your insane, drug-filled, brain of yours doesn't have to solution? Maybe you should just—."

John stepped in and shoved Anderson away.

"Please, at least he has more of an idea than either of you. Will you two stop acting immature for once and do your jobs? Oh wait, you're just over here messing with him because he's doing your jobs for you!"

Anderson got angry and approached John with a murderous glare.

"Of course Sherlock's _pet_ would come to his rescue. Why don't you stay on the sidelines in a leash and stay out of it?"

Sherlock felt his blood boil when he heard Anderson call John his 'pet' and went over to him.

"Anderson."

Sherlock's eyes glowed gold.

"I swear to God,"

His right hand started to glow green.

"You better piss off right now!"

As soon as Sherlock shouted those final words a wave of energy flew out of Sherlock and covered the whole crime scene and beyond.

When Sherlock recovered from his anger, he opened his eyes and his breath got stuck in his throat.

Everything… stopped.

Sherlock slowly and cautiously walked over to John and noted his concerned expression that is currently frozen onto his face. He cupped John's face with his hand and smiled.

' _Thank You, John.'_

When he went to remove his hand, he noticed that his hand was glowing green and examined it. There was gem-like objects floating around his right hand and noticed that there's a gap between two gems.

' _I assume there was another one of these objects here… I can concern myself with that later, I suppose.'_

Sherlock looked at John's face before glaring at Anderson and Sally's frozen forms.

He went over and punched Anderson in the jaw, and the frozen Anderson fell over with the same expression on his face.

"My, my, you certainly have changed."

Sherlock's eyes widened and turned to where he heard the voice.

"But, your powers have not changed. If anything, I would say they have improved greatly."

Sherlock squinted his eyes in suspicion.

"The tone in your voice—you speak as if you know me."

The voice let out a light laugh before stepping into Sherlock view.

"You do know me. Just as much as I know you."

Sherlock scoffed and took in her appearance.

' _She's the one watching me from the alleyway. Could she have foreseen this—.'_

"Yes, Sherlock, I was the one who awakened your power."

"What—that's impossible! 'Powers' and such are nothing but fiction created to entertain children and adolescents! How could I have 'powers' to 'awaken'?"

The woman merely smiled.

"Take a look around you. Look and acknowledge what you did. It's quite pointless trying to deny it, you know. You remind me of how you were when I first met you."

Sherlock frowned in confusion.

"A man of science. A man who only went by facts and whatever his ego wanted to accept. Then I showed you a new perspective of this world and you were on your knees in disbelief."

Sherlock scoffed.

"On my knees? Really? I would never—."

"Tell me Sherlock, does your memory need to be refreshed?"

Sherlock tensed up as the woman approached him and stood in front of him.

"What is your name?"

The woman laughed and replied, "People refer to me as the Ancient One."

Sherlock was about to scoff but then the Ancient One placed her thumbs on Sherlock's head in a swift movement.

"Open your mind."

* * *

 **AN: Oh yeeeaaa! Sherlock's power's awaken!~~  
Haha  
Anyway, hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Have a nice day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello everyone!  
So I want to take this time to make something clear: This fanfic is not really following the Marvel story of Doctor Strange- I'm grabbing concepts from the comic/movie and using it in my way.  
It's a 'what if' type of thing. For this story, I just thought "What if Sherlock, who is a man of science, was told he had sorcerer powers?" I just thought it would be interesting and fun to play with that concept.  
And, I do realize Sherlock is a bit out of character, and I apologize for that.  
I guess you can say this story takes place after Season 4. Haha**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Strange**

 **Happy Reading!~**

* * *

Sherlock gasped as he felt his body be jerked back and was soaring into the sky and then space. He felt his body levitate in place as a bird flew by then he went back to soaring through time and space. Sherlock felt so utterly confused and shocked as he continue to witness these scenes happening before him. He was experiencing things that he never knew was possible and feeling sensations that scared him, but also fueled his curiosity.

When Sherlock returned to reality, he, once again, fell onto his knees shaking and confused.

The Ancient One smiled and kneeled down to Sherlock's level.

"I told you that I could get you on your knees again."

Sherlock didn't have the energy to reply, so he continued to try and process what just occurred.  
The Ancient One stood up and began to walk away.

"Sherlock, I'm impressed you've managed to keep your power up. Though it might be because you haven't used it in such a long time… I imagine you'll probably pass out in a bit from the shock."

Sherlock tried to get up, but then fell over and sweat started forming on his face.

"W-wait… I want.. to know more."

The Ancient One summoned a portal and looked back at Sherlock.

"We will meet again very soon. I will ensure it."

She stepped in the portal and it disappeared.

Time started to move again and John, Lestrade, Anderson and Sally blinked.

"WAIT!" Sherlock shouted with his hand stretched out to where the portal had been.

Everyone looked at Sherlock in confusion.

John was the first one over to Sherlock's side followed by Lestrade.

"Sherlock, are you okay?"

Sherlock didn't think as he pulled John into an embrace and started trembling.

"J-John I-I don't understand. There are t-things I don't understand. How could this be? Things are supposed to be explained with science! Oh God, John!"

John's face twisted with worry and concern for Sherlock before realizing that Anderson was going off about Sherlock not knowing what was going on, and Lestrade apparently had the same thought.

"Is this because of what Anderson said? If so, I'll bloody remove him and Sally from this case!"

' _T-They most likely won't believe me… or they'll take me in as a lab rat… I'll keep this to myself for now.'_

"…Y-Yes. I let them get to me when I shouldn't have."

Sherlock tried to get on his two feet, but his knees started to shake again. He tried to calm down and found he was able to walk again.

Sherlock fully stood up and looked to John.

"It seems like we aren't going to get anywhere today, so let's head back to the flat."

John narrowed his eyes when he realized Sherlock was pale, sweating quite a bit and his voice was a bit shaky.

"Sherlock, are sure you're alright?"

Sherlock started to sway from side to side, his muscles felt heavy, his head was pounding and the lights were suddenly very unbearable to look at.

"I'm… quite alright."

Sherlock started to walk past Lestrade, but Sherlock's legs gave out and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Sherlock!"

* * *

Sherlock woke up to the sound of two people conversing.

He focused on his hearing more and realized it was John and Mycroft.

' _Oh, dearest brother is here. How nice.'_

Sherlock mentally rolled his eyes before trying to open them.

When he finally did, he noticed that he was at the flat, in his room, and he saw John and Mycroft come to the edge of the bed.

"Sherlock! What in blazes happened to you?"

Mycroft examined Sherlock's eyes before continuing.

"Well, you weren't using those blasted drugs again…"

"And, he's been eating well… Sherlock do you know what caused you to collapse like that?"

Sherlock paused for a bit before replying, "I guess I'm allergic to people of low intellegence."

Mycroft scoffed while John started to laugh.

"N-No really Sherlock."

Mycroft sighed.

"Well, I suppose its something we don't have to dwell on. He has no physical or mental injuries and its never happened before, so I supposed it is alright to let it go. Though I do find it quite strange that you were unconscious for two weeks."

Sherlock stared at Mycroft.

"… Is that so?"

John nodded.

' _The Ancient One… those powers… they really made me pass out, but I suppose that is not important right now. She had mentioned that I met her before, but I've never seen her before that day, but she seems to know me well… how?'_

Sherlock was lost in thought when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see John looking at him with concern.

"Hey, um, I'm going to get some food. What would you like?"

Sherlock thought for a moment.

"Thai curry sounds nice, but tell them to lay off the spice."

John laughed and took off.

As soon John left, Mycroft turned to Sherlock.

"Are you going to be alright, dearest brother?"

Sherlock nodded.

"Yes, I should be fine now."

Mycroft nodded and left the room.

Sherlock laid back down and thought for a moment before bringing his right hand to view.

"What caused that to happen? Did I really do that, or she's messing with me?"

Sherlock pondered as he started to examine his hand and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He gave up and put his hand down.

After a while, Sherlock felt his throat become a bit dry and went to the kitchen to grab some water. He opened the cupboard and got a glass cup and filled it water.

He headed to the living room and dropped his glass in surprise.

The Ancient One was in the living room… sitting on John's sofa.

* * *

 **AN: Annnnnnd, she's back!  
And, so soon too, haha.  
I really like her playful personality. :)**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait!**  
 **In this chapter, the Ancient One returns to visit Sherlock again. (I really do adore her, haha)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Strange**

 **Happy Reading!~**

* * *

"Why hello Sherlock." The Ancient One said as she sipped on a cup of tea. "I'm pleased to see you recovered swiftly. I've had cases where it would take a person months or even years, in severe cases, to fully recover."

Sherlock recomposed himself and went over to sit on the couch.

' _I suppose this is a good time as any to question her.'_

Sherlock stared at her for a bit before asking, "What are you?"

"I'm a monk. Next question."

Sherlock scoffed.

"You are obviously more than that. I would like you to elaborate."

The Ancient One stood up and walked over to the shattered glass next to Sherlock. Sherlock was about to question her actions before his words got lost when she held her hand up and the glass started to reassemble itself and floated into the Ancient One's hand.

She smiled and placed the glass on the table across from Sherlock.

"I was a sorcerer and guardian of Time and Space. I had protected the Earth from any outside threats, and I had done so for hundreds of years."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you speaking in past tense?"

The Ancient One laughed.

"I died during a fight. I remember you had tried your best to revive me. You even took me into your hospital and called all the surgeons you could. It was quite touching."

Sherlock shook his head and stood up.

"I don't recall any of this! You claim that we are familiar with each other, but this is the first time I recall ever seeing you. How can you be certain that I'm the person you're looking for? There's about seven people in the world that are identical to me—what if the person you're trying to find is one of them?"

The Ancient One smirked at Sherlock.

"You already proven to me that you are the individual I'm looking for."

Sherlock frowned in confusion.

"Only you can see me."

Just as she said that, John walked up the stairs and looked at Sherlock in surprise.

"Sherlock, are you alright to be up and about? Well, since you're here, I'll serve you your food."

Sherlock stared quietly as the Ancient One walked over to the entrance of the kitchen. She stood in front of John's path, but John was unaware as he walked through her and went to get some plates to serve the food on.

Sherlock gaped as the Ancient One floated over to stand next to Sherlock and waved her hand to stop time and saw John freeze in place in the kitchen.

"I told you so. Only you can see me, because I concealed my presence to where only sorcerers and beings with magical powers can detect me."

"I don't… this shouldn't be possible."

The Ancient One scoffed.

"After everything you've experienced and witnessed, are you really trying to deny all that you've seen?"

Sherlock stayed quiet for a moment before walking over to the window with the Ancient One following him. Sherlock looked outside at the sunset before looking at his reflection.

"…It can't be true, but all the evidence suggests everything you've said is true, so I have no choice but to believe you. But, what does this mean? How is it that I have no memory of these events?" Sherlock asked quietly.

The Ancient One smiled sadly.

"It's quite a long story... but I will tell you soon enough."

She walked over to the fire place and went through the wall.

Sherlock sighed and sat down on the couch.

John, then, entered the room with the food and set it down in front of Sherlock.

"I'm relieved to see you up an about. How you feeling?"

Sherlock took a bit out of curry before replying.

"I'm quite alright John. Now tell me, did I miss anything while I was asleep?"

John shook his head.

"No, not really. Um, Lestrade is still at a loss with the investigation, Mycroft got involved after what happened to you, and Mrs. Hudson has been worried sick. Actually, you should go downstairs, and let her know you're fine."

Sherlock nodded and set his food aside, and went downstairs to Mrs. Hudson's apt and knocked on her door.

She opened the door and smiled.

"Oh Sherlock, thank heavens you're okay!"

Sherlock smiled back.

"Yes, I'm alright. Thank you for your concern."

Mrs. Hudson laughed.

"It's quite alright dearie. Now, you go back up there and get some rest, and a bit of tea would never hurt anyone."

Sherlock nodded and wished her a goodnight before heading back to the living room. He went back to his couch and finished his curry, and gave it to John so he could take it to the kitchen. When John got back, he turned on the telly and they watched in silence with a few occasional laughs or remarks on the characters.

After a while, John got up and went to bed, but Sherlock couldn't bring himself to do the same.

' _After all, I've been asleep for two weeks. How could I possibly go to sleep now?'_

Sherlock looked at the clock that read 23:55 and decided to get dressed and head to the crime scene.

* * *

Sherlock arrived at the park, and saw Lestrade and Mycroft standing near the crime scene and approached them.

Mycroft heard footsteps and turned to see Sherlock walking to them.

"I can't say that I'm surprised to see you here, Sherlock."

Lestrade turned to Sherlock as well.

"Hey mate, glad to see that you're alright."

Sherlock nodded absentmindedly as he stopped in front of them and peeked over their shoulders to look at the scene once again.

Mycroft and Lestrade looked back at the scene as well.

"You both haven't discovered any leads?"

Lestrade shook his head, and Mycroft spoke, "No, this is unlike anything I've ever seen. It just seems so… fictional I suppose you can say. This should not be possible but, when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains..."

Sherlock's eyes widened in realization as he took a few steps back.

"…however improbable, must be the truth…"

' _The Ancient One has existed for hundreds of years guarding time and space! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I not realize this earlier? There's a chance that she has a connection of some kind to this case! I need to find out.'_

"Mycroft."

Mycroft looked at Sherlock questionably.

"Yes?"

Sherlock smirked at him.

"I guess you can be helpful sometimes."

Mycroft and Lestrade were going to question what he meant by that, but then Sherlock ran off to the streets to hail a cab. While trying to get a hold of one, he heard footsteps and turned to see Lestrade stop in front of him.

"Bloody hell Sherlock, where are you going? Do you have a lead?"

Sherlock panted and saw a cab come closer and hailed it turned back to Lestrade.

"Yes… I believe I know someone who will, most likely, know what's going on."

With that, Sherlock got in the cab and told the cabbie to go to a place where there would be no people around.

* * *

 **AN: Wooo, Sherlock is about to learn everything!... in the next chapter though, haha.**

 **Hope you all will stick around!**

 **Have a nice day!~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everyone!  
** **Sorry for the long wait! I've been reading a ton of Harry Potter fanfiction recently *coughDrarrycough* *COUGHTOMARRYCOUGH***

 **Ahem, excuse me.**

 **Anyway, I'm also a college student, so... enough said, haha. I'm super busy all the time- it sucks!**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Strange.**

* * *

Sherlock got out of the cab and stepped out into Hyde Park. He scanned his surroundings before heading to the center of the park and suddenly stopped as he cursed under his breath.

' _How the bloody hell am I supposed to summon her?'_

Sherlock ran his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner before pacing back and forth. After a minute of mentally going through options, he paused at a particularly silly thought.

' _Perhaps… it is possible to mentally call out to her?'_

With that option in mind, Sherlock stood still and closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind… key word being tried.

His eyes shot open after a few minutes and scoffed when he realized it wouldn't be easy (or nearly impossible) to make his Mind Palace pause for even a second.

He kept trying – his forehead scrunched in concentration and sweat starting to appear as he focused on clearing his mind.

While Sherlock was making a fool of himself, the Ancient One appeared and floated behind him staring at him with an amused twinkle in her eye.

She approached him and tapped him on his shoulder.

Sherlock struggled out a response, "Not now, I'm currently occupied."

The Ancient One laughed softly before hovering in front of him and poking his forehead causing to stumble back a bit and open his eyes.

Sherlock stared at her for a bit before taking a step back and scoffing upward.

"I-It actually worked? This is how I'm supposed to contact you? Do you know how ridiculous I felt—?"

The Ancient One smirked.

"No Sherlock. I merely knew you were going to look for me, so" the Ancient One gestured with a wave of her hands, "here I am."

Sherlock looked at her with a calculative expression.

"Let me get this straight, I can't contact you but can expect you to appear whenever I need you to do so?"

The Ancient One smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I know when you are thinking about me. Your magic unconsciously spikes when you do so."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"As much as I would like to sit and chat about my unknown supernatural powers,"

Sherlock started as he moved to stand directly in front of the Chosen One, who raised an eyebrow, and leaned in close.

"There is a case currently at a standstill, and I believe you are involved somehow. You're sudden appearance, your origins, you-our supernatural 'gifts', and the fact that the remains of the victims seem to be some type of… _stardust_."

The Ancient One stood with her arms crossed over her chest looking amused.

"That is correct. My, my, aren't you just observant. I'm surprised you didn't consult me earlier."

Sherlock glared at her and she laughed softly.

"I believe it's time to wake up your memories, don't you?"

Sherlock froze and tried to gain his composure. Sherlock has been very curious about what he could possibly be forgetting, and if it's going to change anything – especially his friendship with John.

Sherlock winced.

"…Was I any different than I am now?"

The Ancient One smiled at him reassuringly.

"Not much of a difference actually. You have similar personalities – though you used to be more witty and sarcastic, in a playful way. You were a renowned neurosurgeon, which makes me believe that some of that medical information is unconsciously at play since you're very good at your detective work. Hmm… Oh yes! Two important things you need to know."

Sherlock gestured with his hand to continue.

"First of all, you're an American."

Sherlock froze and then brought his hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched it. He was about to deny it, but since he was 'magical', why not be a 'magical' foreigner from America too?

"Where in America?"

"New York."

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

' _Typical.'_

"What is the second thing? Surely, it can't be worse than being associated with America."

The Ancient One chuckled then gazed at Sherlock with an unreadable expression.

"This last thing… I'm not quite sure how you're going to take it. You had a lover."

Sherlock stood silent for a bit.

"… Who was he?"

"He?"

Sherlock's eyes widened.

"I was with a woman?"

The Ancient One nodded and floated over to a nearby bench and sat down Indian style.

"Indeed, and this is why I needed to make you aware of your past relationship before I give you your memories back. There's a high possibility of those feelings for her coming back, and I am aware of your current… dilemma. I wanted to make sure you are mentally prepared so you don't feel torn apart when these conflicting feelings arise."

Sherlock nodded in understanding and stepped over to the same bench the Ancient One was occupying and sat down as well.

They sat in silence for a while before a smile glowed on the Ancient One's face.

"Sherlock… do you need time?"

Sherlock glanced at her and nodded while still in thought.

"Alright. Allow me to take you home then."

Sherlock's head shot up at that and was about to question how she was going to do that, but then a portal opened up and when he looked inside, he was surprised to see his room.

"Hop in!" The Ancient One said playfully.

Sherlock scoffed and cautiously stepped through with the Ancient One right behind him. The portal closed and Sherlock turned to her.

"When I'm ready, you will know, correct?"

The Ancient One nodded and her eyes shined with amusement.

"Yes, and Sherlock, you don't have to go to a secluded area to talk. I can talk to you here, you know."

Sherlock cursed to himself when he barely remembered that she could control time.

"Yes, yes, I understand."

"Very good. Once you get your memories, you will get the information you seek. I'll see you soon." The Ancient One replied before she disappeared through the wall.

Sherlock sighed and fell back on his bed. He glanced at the clock on his bed stand and saw that it was 2:37 — a lot of time to sort out his thoughts and emotions before the morning.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **AN: Hmmm, Sherlock is gunna have to chose between John and Christine though we all know who he's going to choose.  
*wiggles eyebrows***

 **Anyway, hope you all are enjoying the fic so far! Hopefully, I won't keep you all waiting again.**

 **Have a nice day!~~**


End file.
